1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a method for mounting a component of a lighting device, and in particular to a structure and a method that are applicable to a light-emitting diode (LED) lighting device and that mount a lighting array chip to a lighting-device base through electrical thermal fusion carried out on a metal film through connection with positive and negative electrodes of an external power source.
2. The Related Arts
Conventional light-emitting diode (LED) based lighting devices have been widely used in outdoor public lighting and indoor decoration for providing lighting with energy saving and environmental conversation. However, the conventional LED lighting device comprises an LED array chip that is first attached to internal parts of the lighting device through thermally conductive adhesive agent and then further fastened to thereby securely fix the LED array chip. Using thermally conductive adhesive agent to bond the LED array chip often leads to poor performance of heat transfer for the LED array chip, causing potential risk of damaging the LED array chip and optic loss. Thus, the reliability of the light source when the LED array chip is applied to a lighting device deteriorated.